dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinotrux
Dinotrux is an American computer-animated television series from DreamWorks Animation. It is based on the Chris Gall's illustrated children's book series, which features a fictional prehistoric world inhabited by hybrid characters that are part dinosaur and part mechanical construction vehicle. The series debuted on August 14, 2015, and spanned over eight seasons. Starting with season six episodes were released under the name Dinotrux Supercharged. DreamWorks Animation first optioned rights to Dinotrux in March 2009, a month before the first book was published, with an intention to develop a computer-animated film. Cast The following is a list of the series' North American English voice actors and their roles; several also provide additional voices. *Andrew Francis **Ty Rux, a Tyrannosaurus Trux — part Tyrannosaurus rex and part excavator **Horn - a villainous Dozeratops *Richard Ian Cox **Revvit, a Rotilian Reptool — part lizard and part electric drill **Mystic Otto **Splitter, a Sawmetradon - part Dimetrodon and part saw **Prong, a villainous Dozeratops **Auger, a Drillasaur - part Nodosaurus and part drill *Matt Hill **Ton-Ton, an Ankylodump — part Ankylosaurus and part dump truck *Ashleigh Ball **Skya, a Craneosaur — part Brachiosaurus and part construction crane **"Numbers", a female member of the Ottos, a group of Hex Wrench Tools - part lizard and part hex wrench **A female Rotilian Reptool **Wrecka, an Ankylodump *Brian Drummond **Dozer, a Dozeratops — part Triceratops and part bulldozer **George, another Dozeratops **Break-It, a Scraptool **Drag-O, an Ankylodump and leader of Ton-Ton's old team the Dumps **Tops, another Dozeratops **Rumble Grumble, a muttering Ankylodump member of the Speed Trux **"Wings", One of the Ottos *Fred Ewanuick **Click-Clack, a Rotilian Reptool — part lizard and part rotary drill **Flapjaw, a Pteracopter *Cree Summer **Ace, a Reptool — part lizard and part wrench **Drillian, a Drillasaur *Doron Bell **Waldo, a Reptool — part lizard and part monkey wrench **"The Silent Dude", One of the Ottos **Kelper, a Crabcavator - part crab and part excavator *Trevor Devall **Skrap-It, a Scraptool — part lizard and part welding torch **Garby, a Stegarbasaurus — part Stegosaurus and part garbage truck **Scoot, an Ankylodump **Lloyd, another Scraptool *Paul Dobson **D-Structs, a villainous Tyrannosaurus Trux **Smash-It, a Scraptool *Eric Bauza **Stix, a Gluphosaur - part Dilophosaurus and part glue gun **Flynt, a Hydrodon - part Iguanodon and part fire truck **Auger, a Drillasaur **Bore-is, a Drillasaur *Kelly Sheridan **Blayde, a villainous female Dozeratops with a larger blade/frill and an excavator tail *Maryke Hendrikse **Zera, a Dozeratops *Kyle Rideout **Crunk, a Cementasaur - part Pachycephalosaurus and part cement Truck *Vincent Tong **Chunk, a Cementasaur **Washout, a Pteracopter **Navs, another Pteracopter **Jaffa, a Yellow-Crested Liftasaur *Brenda Crichlow **Prop-Top, a Pteracopter - part Quetzalcoatlus and part Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey Plane *Heather Doerksen **Snowblazer, a Plowasaur - part Chasmosaurus and part snowplow **Xee, a Reptool *Sam Vincent **Hudnut, another Rotilian Reptool **Burrow, a Drillasaur *Brian Dobson **D-Stroy, D-Structs' older brother *Scott McNeil **Split, an Ankylodump and leader of the Speed Trux *Michael Adamthwaite **Downdraft, a Dozeratops member of the Speed Trux *Michael Daingerfield **Goldtrux, a crazy gold-plated Stegarbasaurus *David Attar **Heft, a Blue-Crested Liftasaur - part Corythosaurus and part Forklift *Tabitha St. Germain **Yurg, a Blue-Crested Liftasaur *Charlie Demers **Albert, an Ankylodump physically identical to Ton-Ton *Sarah Edmondson **Rocksie, a Craneosaur physically identical to Skya *Jesse Moss **Doze-Doze, a Dozeratops physically identical to Dozer *Rebecca Shoichet **Rexxie, a female T-Trux who appears physically identical to Ty *Shannon Chan-Kent **Knock-It, a female Scraptool *Jason McKinnon **Fryttz, a Hydrodon Additional Species *Aquadons *Bitbugs *Clamp Clams *Dragonflopters *Dreadtrux *Drillipedes *Dyscrapadons *Gearwigs *Grease Bees *Junktools *Poundersaurolophus *Rollodons *Scrapadactyls *Scraptors *Shredadon *Shockarachnids *Tortools *Towaconstrictors Episodes Dinotrux (2015): 93 minutes The series premiered on August 14, 2015, when the first ten episodes were released. 1 "Ty and Revvit" Michael Mullen & Donna Brockopp Ron Burch & David Kidd August 14, 2015 Ty the T-Trucks befriends a reptool named Revvit and brings together a group of dinotrux to stand firm against the brutal D-Structs. 2 "Scrapadactyls" Donna Brockopp Steve Altiere August 14, 2015 When Revvit brings his reptool friends out of the ravine, Ty and the Dinotrucks try to prevent a group of Scrapadactyls from getting them. 3 "Garage" Donna Brockopp Luke Giordano August 14, 2015 D-Structs and his new minion, a Scraptool named Skrap-It, decide to spread discord among Ty and his group. 4 "Scraptors" Michael Mullen Ron Burch & David Kidd August 14, 2015 Ton-Ton is taken by Scraptors and the group must save him. 5 "Pit" Donna Brockopp Jeremy Shipp August 14, 2015 D-Structs new plan to get rid of the Dinotrucks involves a large pit, but Revvit's intellect intervenes with this. 6 "Garby" Donna Brockopp Steve Altiere August 14, 2015 The Dinotrucks welcome a new member named Garby, who accidentally eats Revvit due to his delicacy for rocks. 7 "Tortools" Michael Mullen Luke Giordano August 14, 2015 A group of newly-hatched Tortools cause tormoil for Dozer when they mistake him for their guardian. 8 "Desert" Donna Brockopp Jeremy Shipp August 14, 2015 Skrap-It steals a part from Garby that functions his movement, forcing the group to find a replacement in the desert. 9 "Sandstorm" Donna Brockopp Mimi Hess August 14, 2015 A sandstorm disables the Dinotruck's motion capability and Revvit must deal with the problem. 10 "Fake Ravine" Michael Mullen Ron Burch & David Kidd August 14, 2015 D-Structs and Skrap-It kidnap a reptool friend of Revvit's, Click-Clack, to tell them where the reptool ravine is. Dinotrux II (2016): 96 minutes 13 episodes of the second season were released on March 11, 2016. 1 "New Tail" Donna Brockopp Steve Altiere March 11, 2016 After the gang saves him, a thankless D-Structs repays them by threatening to saw them off with his new saw tail. 2 "Ottos" Donna Brockopp Luke Giordano March 11, 2016 While investigating a meteor crash, the gang encounters a new brand of Reptools who are all named Otto. 3 "Night" Donna Brockopp & Michael Mullen Steve Altiere March 11, 2016 The Reptools must defend the garage against Scrapadactyls after the gang leaves to find Dozer a spare part. 4 "Rollodons" TBA Kinan Copen March 11, 2016 The Dinotrux try to get a band of Rollodons to solve a problem, but Revvit is anything but thrilled at the plan 5 "Lair" TBA TBA March 11, 2016 With the help of additional Scraptools, D-Structs steals metal from the crew to improve his new lair and the crew must retrieve it. 6 "Battering Ram" TBA TBA March 11, 2016 When Ace's new invention is broken, she and Skya must find the culprits before the boys get back to the garage. 7 "The Racetrack" TBA TBA March 11, 2016 Ton-Ton's old friends are so wild and crazy like him to the point of recklessness, forcing the Dinotrucks to try and rein them in. 8 "Gluphosaurs" TBA TBA March 11, 2016 D-Structs and Skrap-It dupe a stubborn band of Gluphosaurs into sticking the crew together, forcing Revvit to deal with the problem. 9 "Towaconstrictors" TBA TBA March 11, 2016 The gang head through a dark forest that hasn't been entered before and run into a pile of snakes called Towaconstrictors. 10 "Desert Scraptors" TBA TBA March 11, 2016 D-Structs leads Ty and his friends into a trap full of Scraptors, but the plan backfires when Click-Clack gains metal horns that cause the Scraptors to dub him their leader. 11 "Water" TBA TBA March 11, 2016 To battle a drought, the Dinotrux construct an aqueduct connected to a giant pond found by the Tortools but must contend with D-Structs and his minions along the way, 12 "Wind" TBA TBA March 11, 2016 A fierce windstorm forces the gang to stay inside the garage for an unknown amount of time and things get heated between Dozer and Ton-Ton. 13 "Lightning" TBA TBA March 11, 2016 After Skrap-it is hit by lightning, he gains a huge IQ, sparking another dastardly scheme to defeat the Dinotrux. Dinotrux III (2016): 94 minutes 1 "Slide" 2 "Drillasaurs" 3 "Volcano" 4 "Sawmetradon" 5 "Speed" 6 "Flynt" 7 "Wings" 8 "Slamtools" 9 "Blayde" 10 "Battle" 11 "Cementasaurs" 12 "Eggs" 13 "Pounder" 14 "Shockarachnids" 15 "Scaretrux" 16 "Magnet Mountain" Dinotrux IV (2017): 99 minutes 1 "Pteracopters" 2 "Snowblazer" 3 "Picktools" 4 "Ton-Ton and Skrap-It" 5 "Garby's Gang" 6 "Gearwigs" 7 "Bridge" Dinotrux V (2017): 97 minutes 1 "Imposters" 2 "Aquadons" 3 "The Return" 4 "Junktools" 5 "Dreadtrux, Part 1" 6 "Dreadtrux, Part 2" Dinotrux: Supercharged (2017): 108 minutes 1 "Superchargers" 2 "Super Scraptors" 3 "Diamond Bit" 4 "Shootout" 5 "Downshift" 6 "Xee" Dinotrux: Supercharged II (2018): 124 minutes 1 "D-Stroy" 2 "Doom Run" 3 "Goldtrux" 4 "Cliffhanger" 5 "Magnodozer" 6 "Liftasaurs" 7 "Bad Build" Dinotrux: Supercharged III (2018): 1 "Renegades" 2 "Dyscrapodons" 3 "Opposites" 4 "Drillipedes" 5 "Part Kart" 6 "Crabcavator" 7 "Ankylodump Games" 8 "Scraptool Apprentice" 9 "Silent Trux" 10 "Shredadon" 11 "Lil' Dread" 12 "Ore Hunt" 13 "Ty vs. D-Structs" Trivia *Dinotrux was originally planned to be a film, but later changed to be a TV series on Netflix. Gallery dinotrux.jpg Revvit's Tall Bump poster.jpg Revvit's poster.jpg Ty's Let's Trux It Up poster.jpg Ty's poster.jpg The Crater Concept Art.jpg Dinotrux poster.jpg Dinotrux logo.jpg D-Structs' I'll Turn You Into Scrap poster.jpg D-Structs' poster.jpg The Garage Concept Art.jpg Garby's It's Recycling Time poster.jpg Garby's poster.jpg Dozer's It's Dozin' Time poster.jpg Dozer's poster.jpg Ton-Ton's Dude That Rocks poster.jpg Ton-Ton's poster.jpg Skya's I Can Hook You Up poster.jpg Skya's poster.jpg Screenshot_2019-09-16-15-13-16.png Screenshot_2019-09-16-15-17-38.png Screenshot_2019-09-16-15-18-27.png Screenshot_2019-09-16-15-18-34.png Screenshot_2019-09-16-15-25-29.png Screenshot_2019-09-16-15-25-48.png Videos File:Dinotrux Opening Credits DINOTRUX File:It's A Tar Pit! DINOTRUX File:What to Expect When You're NOT Expecting DINOTRUX File:Take Your Places DINOTRUX Category:TV Series Category:Netflix Category:Based On Category:DreamWorks Television Animation Category:Dinotrux